


so sweet, you’re really so sweet

by parkjigoos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jihoon is not clingy, nielwink, nielwink au, soft boyfriends zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjigoos/pseuds/parkjigoos
Summary: hi! this is my first time posting something i wrote! it's not really good but i hope you'll like it <3 also, i wrote this on a whim so pls forgive me if there are some errors, thank you!





	so sweet, you’re really so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time posting something i wrote! it's not really good but i hope you'll like it <3 also, i wrote this on a whim so pls forgive me if there are some errors, thank you!

\--

Jihoon stretched his arms after writing an essay he needs to turn in tomorrow when he noticed that the sun is already setting.

“What the heck? That essay took me 6 hours to write?” he immediately took his phone and surprisingly there are a few notifications but there is none from his boyfriend. “Huh, he didn’t even messaged me the whole day?”

Jihoon walked back and forth inside his room thinking if he should send a message to his so called boyfriend or not, he doesn’t feel like he needs to _because couples doesn’t need to talk to each other at all times_. Those were his exact words, by the way.

“Whatever I’ll just message him”

**_to: danik_ **

_can i come over ???_

He knows he doesn’t really need to ask for his boyfriend’s permission but Jihoon is feeling petty tonight for not getting a message from Daniel. Jihoon flinched at the sound of his phone due to the amount of replies he received and it hasn’t been over 3 minutes yet.

Jihoon rolled his eyes because if his boyfriend can reply this fast then why can’t he send Jihoon a simple message. Jihoon is definitely not clingy.

****

**_from: danik_ **

baby

pls

as if u need to ask

come

over :c

Jihoon smiled at his boyfriends antics and threw on a jacket because it’s beginning to feel chilly during the night.

\--

Jihoon arrived at Daniel’s apartment and quickly punched the passcode to get in only to be surprised that his boyfriend is drowning with papers on his desk.

“What are those?” he chucked off his shoes and sat beside his boyfriend scanning the mess in front of him.

Instead of answering, Daniel wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and buried his face on the younger’s neck. This is normal for the both of them whenever the other feels down. Jihoon started brushing Daniel’s hair as he can feel the stress radiating from his boyfriend and he also started feeling _guilty_ for questioning Daniel’s priorities ( _read: messaging Jihoon)._

Jihoon pushed Daniel a little to put a distance between to hold both of his boyfriend’s cheeks on his hands, “Is it that hard?”

Daniel looked at him and smiled, his smile is always refreshing for Jihoon but there are traces of lack of sleep on his face which made Jihoon’s heart ache. “Yeah, but I will get through this hellhole. You know me, babe.” Jihoon smiled at the nickname. He still gets shy whenever Daniel calls him _babe or baby_.

“How about you take a break, hm?” Jihoon said as he stands up and started walking to the couch when he felt a pair of arms around his waist once again. _Damn, he will be the cause of my death_ , he thinks. Daniel rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they walk to the couch and held him tight.

“Jihoon, thank you for coming and I’m also sorry for not messaging you the whole day.” Daniel still has his head on the younger’s shoulder as he speaks and Jihoon can feel Daniel’s breath too. His heart melted when he heard his boyfriend and can’t believe how soft he looks right now. Kang Daniel, the university’s best swimmer is just a big softie for him.

Jihoon pulled him on the couch and made grabby hands to his boyfriend, definitely not clingy! Daniel complied and held Jihoon’s hands on his lap. “That’s fine, you’re busy and I understand that. Also, I am the one who should apologize for being petty. I kind of sulked? Yeah, earlier when I saw you didn’t send any messages.”

“My baby missed me? Come here, you missed me huh? Oh no, the baby really missed me!” Daniel started baby talking to him and Jihoon wants to roll his eyes but instead he blushed and started punching his boyfriend on his arm.

“Oh my god, why are you blushing???”

“You love being my baby, don’t you?”

Jihoon wants to kick his boyfriend, he really does. “You’re so annoying, stop it! If you don’t stop that, this baby won’t be yours anymore.” He moved to the other side of the couch trying to get away from Daniel.

Daniel tugged him closer, “Nope! I won’t let that happen and you know that.” He pats his lap and turned on the television to watch cartoons. Jihoon quickly rested his head on his boyfriend’s lap and looked at him. He admires his boyfriend’s features for a while, from the way his bunny teeth shows when he smiles and the way he laughs at some scenes that are not really funny. He suddenly remembers Daniel’s jokes that aren’t even funny but he still laughs anyway because why not? Jihoon would do anything just to hear him laugh, he would do anything and everything to see his boyfriend smile because he knows that Daniel will do the same for him.

Jihoon believes that he’s lucky to have someone like Daniel, the older never fails to be there for him and make him feel loved every time. _Daniel is constant_ , he thinks. Jihoon remembers how much of a brat he is to Daniel way before they got together but he tolerated every second of it. He stayed when Jihoon was at his lowest and assured him that he is loved, he is worthy. “ _You can cry, you know? It’s okay to cry when you’re tired or when you’re angry. You’re a person, Ji. You fail sometimes and that’s okay. You can always stand up and try again. I will always be here with you for as long as you want, for as long as you need and even if you don’t want to anymore.”_ Jihoon still remembers every word that Daniel said because at that moment, he knew that he fell in love.

“I know you love me but is there something on my face?” Daniel caught him and smiled at him cheekily, only to get serious when Jihoon didn’t answer him. “Ji, you know you can always tell me anything right?” Daniel said as he brushes his hands to sides of Jihoon’s cheeks.

Jihoon kept his eyes locked on Daniel’s, “Nah, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“About you. About how lucky I am to have you.”

Daniel stared at Jihoon for a while before he breaks into a smile, “If there’s a lucky one in here, that’s me. The one and only Park Jihoon is mine to keep! Imagine how lucky I am because I get to see you smile at the little things like whenever we see a dog, when you laugh at my dumb jokes. Whenever we play games, I see how focused you are and you get angry sometimes too which is too cute for me! You help me grow to become a better person, Ji.”

Daniel gently grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder so he would sit up and face him properly, “I am lucky to have someone like you, Jihoon.”

“I love you, Niel.”

Jihoon smiled at Daniel as the older pulls him and kissed him softly on the lips. Daniel smiled into the kiss, “I love you too, Park Jihoon”

Jihoon pulled away and looked at the pile of papers on Daniel’s table, “Aren’t you going to continue that?”

Daniel whined at his boyfriend, “Noooo, not when I am having the softest moment with my baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> the song title doesn't have anything to do with the story LOL it's from bolbbalgan4's some btw! if u reached this part, i just want to say thank you for reading the whole thing!! it really means a lot to me and you can also leave some comments (pls do) good or bad it's fine! i never really had the courage to post something i wrote so this is kind of a big deal for me <3


End file.
